Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me
by CecilyAurora
Summary: Four teenagers, one after the other in ages. Hormones, fights, Mamma's Boy antics and two parents who never would have thought it would get this bad. Brucas. ONE-SHOT


**Summary: **Four teenagers, one after the other in ages. Hormones, fights, Mamma's Boy antics and two parents who never would have thought it would get this bad. Brucas.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own anything. The title is a from a _My Chemical Romance _song.

* * *

**Teenagers Scare The Living Shit Out Of Me**

Raising four teenagers' made them older and wiser, but still scared the crap out of them.

It was her quiet time. Every morning at five, they would both make their way out of bed, shower and get ready before sitting in the kitchen and enjoying a cup of coffee and the silence. Most import was enjoying the silence.

"Good morning sunshine." Brooke looked up to see their middle child, ripe age of seventeen with a puss on her face as she rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes.

"Nothing should be considered Morning unless the sun is out." Phoebe mumbled walking around the kitchen trying to find a mug to get her morning caffeine kick. "School should be illegal too."

"I'll see if I can talk to Turner about that one, Pheebs. I don't think he'd approve too much." Lucas spoke softly. He was always good in the mornings and especially with Phoebe. The minute the hormones hit her, she was off with nothing stopping her in the way. She was a rage machine.

Everyone said it was payback for how Brooke acted as a teenager, but no one can actually state that Brooke was hormonal. It wasn't like Victoria or Ted where around to see their daughter going from preteen to teenager and the ever changing emotions with all that.

Phoebe Alexis Scott was usually very put together but standing in front of her parents right now, she was far from it. Her dyed blonde hair was in a messy bun on top of her head, as she calls it elegantly disheveled, and her pink robe was tide tightly around her tiny form.

"Get off of me!" Phoebe yelled shaking Lucas from her. "Leave me alone." With the snap of a finger, Phoebe was moody emotional teenage girl again. "Ugh, seriously." She stomped up to her room with coffee cup in her hand.

"And what's her problem?" Lucas looked confused and Brooke just shrugged it off .

"Teenage girl Lucas. Two words: emotional mess. Just ignore, Broody." Brooke just went back to her magazine. It was her relaxation time and she was not going to have a little hissy fit from Phoebe stop it. "Time to wake up the rest." She let out a displeasing sigh and chugged the rest of the coffee. "You get the boys, I'll get Maia."

Taking two steps at a time, Lucas made his way up two the second floor.

"Get the hell out of my room!" A booming voice went through the house. The "grouch" is up.

The "grouch" is their seventeen-year-old teenage son who hibernates on a nightly basis making every morning like you were waking up a hibernating bear. He was that bear.

"I'll choose to ignore that language, Elliot. It's time to get up. It's not my fault you came home past curfew last night. I'm not asking you again, wake up." He stayed calm as can be.

Elliot Keith was a miniature Nathan, pre-Haley. Brooke complained all the time that Jamie should have been the troublemaker as a form of payback for the hell everyone went through with him, but nope. He lucked out and had a perfect son. Jamie was away at school, doing what he loves, sports management, following in the footsteps of his Uncle and Father.

"Fuck you!"

Cursing was not accepted in this house, and the kids knew this rule. Brooke threatened many times to wash his mouth out with soap and water for curse but being that he's standing a good head taller scared her.

"Change it now, I'm warning you." Lucas still stood calm but his voice became stern. He was getting annoyed. It was too early for this to happen. Why do the mornings have to be such a hard task? "The next words out of that mouth of yours better be something other than curse words or this room is going to be emptied of everything besides your mattress." That was Lucas's warning to his sons. If it were Phoebe or Maia, the door would be off its hinges.

"Aye, aye captain." Sarcasm dripped from Elliot's voice calling attention to his displeasure in his father right now.

Lucas, who had anger dripping off of him, walked out of the room but not without yelling he had five minutes to get out of bed or else. Or else this time was not that scary to Elliot, his bed seemed better.

This is where Brooke came in. Dumping the laundry basket full of dirty clothes in the laundry room before she made her way to the end of the hall where her eldest son's room was located, but not before she made a mental note to actually accomplish the laundry today.

I'm going to kill him. It's like living with a miniature Nathan. How the hell did he luck out with Jamie being easy? Shouldn't he have the pay back, not us?" Lucas sped through the words the words the minute he saw Brooke walk towards him. "I mean it, B."

"Oh relax a little." Brooke smirked her 'I got this' smile and walked straight into Elliot's room with the basket in her arms. She walked right in and starting taking ever electronic that she could see out of there. Brooke even managed to grab Elliot's basketball before he even realized what she was doing.

"What are you doing?" Elliot sat stunned in bed, not being able to come up with the words. "Put everything of mine back!"

"It's not yours. This stuff," She pointed towards the basket "is stuff is mine and your father's. We are allowing you to use it, but acting like this will not get you this stuff."

"Give me a break, Ma." He rolled his green eyes at Brooke.

"Respect, Elliot. It goes a long way." Brooke grabbed his controllers for the multitude of video game systems and for the fun of it his cell phone and laptop. Why does one kid needs so many electronics was beside the point? She made a mental note to discuss it later with Lucas in an attempt to get rid of half of it.

"I like you like this, my feisty Pretty Girl." He pulled her in for a kiss.

Even after being together for twenty-years their childish behavior has yet to catch up with their age. Brooke and Lucas were just as they were as teenagers, with a few wrinkles and Lucas's thinning hair. They were still happy as can be over the fact of their love.

"Don't you two ever stop? Jeez. Act your age for once. I'm surprised there aren't more of use around with the way you two act."

"Good morning to you too Ethan." Brooke head went back as she let out a laugh. Believe it or not, everyone was surprised that they stopped after four kids in four years. Haley thought they were going to have enough kids to have a whole basketball team to get Royale Scott off her back about having only two kids. Even at their past high school reunion, people were surprised. They were known for their rabbit like tendencies. That's how they ended up with four kids in four years.

"_You've got to be kidding me, now? Right?" Here they sat at the doctor's office. Six-month-old Ethan sleeping peacefully in his carrier as Karen took one and a half year old Phoebe and Two and a half, almost three if you as him, Elliot for the afternoon. "I can not be pregnant again. No way."_

"_I warned you last time, Mrs. Scott that this was a possibility as it happened so quickly with Phoebe and Ethan." The doctor reviewed Brooke's chart again to make sure what he was saying was correct. "I told you that contraceptive was the best option till you decide to have another one."_

"_Well, we did use contraceptive..." Brooke zone off, staring at Lucas like she was going to murder him. _

_That was when Lucas caught on to Brooke's telepathic speaking. The one time a couple of months ago when all three kids went down for a nap at the same time, leaving Lucas up to no good. She usually forced him lately to wear a condom or 'pull out'. She guessed the 'pull out' method didn't really work that one time. Now they had to deal with the after math. _

"_Well it looks like you are around two months pregnant, Mrs. Scott. I would like to see you in another month to make sure everything is going well." The doctor had other patients to see than to worry about them. "Congrats again." He smiled before walking out of the room._

"_You!" Brooke's finger pointed right in Lucas's face. "You did this!" _

"_Oh come on Brooke, it's not that big of a deal." Lucas acted nonchalantly about this whole thing. He was on the mindset that more kids were a great thing, but Brooke wasn't having that. She just managed to fit into his old pre-pregnancy clothes again and Lucas promised her no more kids for at least another year or so. "Be excited."_

"_I just got skinny again." Brooke's cheeks stung as tears fell. "This is your master plan! Isn't it? You and Rachel conspired to get me fat again."_

"_I don't think Rachel has anything to do with our sex life, Pretty Girl. If I remember correctly it's just you and me in the bed but I would always love someone else too. That would be kinky."_

"_Shut it." She hissed at him. Emotional Brooke was not one anyone could take at times, especially when it was emotionally pregnant Brooke. "This is your fault and you will pay for it."_

"_Oh come on Brooke." Ten minutes later they where in front of Karen's house and Brooke still hasn't spoken to him since they left. "Just talk to me or are you going to ignore me for seven more months?"_

"_Ignoring is better." She mumbled walking into the house without knocking._

"_Mamma!" Elliot and Phoebe ran, well waddled, over to Brooke who was waiting with her arms wide open for them. _

"_How are my babies?" Brooke tickled their tummies. There laugh made a smile fall on her face. _

"_Be careful, Brooke." Lucas entered with a babbling Ethan in his arms. Ethan was always such a happy, easy, baby. It made things so much easier when Brooke is home with a two, one and six month old every day. _

"_I'm not crippled." She lifted Elliot and Phoebe in her arms with ease. _

"_How are you feeling, Brooke?" Karen walked into the living room behind her grandkids but she didn't say anything at first. The picture in front of her was enough to melt her heart. "Everything went okay with the doctor's I hope?"_

"_Everything's fine with the doctor's, just dandy actually. Ask your son, since it's all his fault." Her eyes darted to Lucas. "I blame it all on him."_

"_Of course you do."_

"_Lucas Eugene what did you possibly do?" _

"_Nothing mom, nothing bad at all really. Brooke just doesn't like the news." _

_With a roll of her eyes, Brooke responds, "It's not that, Luke. I can't do it again." Brooke's day-to-day events were stressful. Lucas being at work from 8-4, besides coming home for lunch, was gone. Brooke was in charge of making sure Elliot and Phoebe was not getting into trouble while making sure Ethan is not crawling around. It was stressful and Brooke didn't know if she could handle another kid in the mix. "Three is enough."_

"_Three?" Something clicked in Karen's mind. "You're pregnant."_

"_Yup. Your son knocked me up again. Isn't it just lovely?"_

"_Quit the dramatics, Brooke." Lucas sighed. "It's going to be okay. I know it's tough everyday, but maybe I can see if I can work from home or something." _

"_You can't work from home as a teacher, Lucas." Brooke pointed out the obvious. She knew she couldn't handle having four by herself. She was pushed thin as it was already. _

"_We'll figure something out, we always do." He knew the right words and sweet-talked her a bit. _

That led them to this moment, fourteen years later.

"You know normal parents don't act like that ever chance they get." Ethan sighed as he ran his hand through his unmanageable dirty blonde locks.

"Well we are far from normal, E." Brooke shrugged it off. "Besides, I don't care what other parents do or don't do. My house, my rules." Simple and to the point. She hated when her kids would use the phrase 'so-and-so's mom said it was okay'. To Brooke it was a lie, one she used on her parents when they were around to get out of doing things. "I'll kiss your father all I want too. I might as well kiss you and do so in front of all your friends so they know how big of a mamma's boy you are."

"Am not!" He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and adding an eye roll for affect.

"Real mature there E. Are you sure they're gonna let you move up a grade and not back down to kindergarten? I know Bevin would love to have you in her class." Brooke went on to tease him some more. Bevin going to school for teaching, specializing in preschool and kindergarten scared everyone at first. Who would really want a ditzy girl teaching young minds? In the end Bevin found her notch in life through it. The students loved her and so did most parents. All four kids have even had her as their kindergarten teacher.

Ethan Lucas has wavy locks that hung longish for a boy around his face. Lucas calls it the "surfer look" and that is what he did in his free time. Ethan, or E, has always been a water child from the day he was born practically. As he aged, he found his passion in surfing and hanging out at the beach a couple of blocks away. But get the boy mad and he had a temper that will be on going for days if not dealt with.

Another roll of the eye came Lucas and Brooke's way.

"Watch it, Boy." Lucas warned pointing a finger at him. "That board can be mine in a matter of seconds." Every kid reacted differently to punishment. A simple grounding did nothing for Ethan, as he didn't mind not talking to friends, he's a smaller Lucas in that sense. Ethan's punishments came with taking away his surfboard. The minute that was gone was hell. The poor boy was lost in the winter weather being away from it. He skateboarded but that didn't give him the same joy as surfing did.

Ethan turned on his heel and walked back into his room to get ready for the day after responding with an "Mhm" to his parents.

"Forty minutes till we are leaving, Ethan." Lucas warned him.

"This mornings not that bad so far." Brooke cautiously spoke. She didn't want to jinx anything yet; it was still in the sense that something would happen in the forty minutes till they leave. "Maia is the only one left to wake up."

Lucas thought he'd be the one to wake the youngest, giving Brooke a chance to finish her coffee because Brooke without coffee will only get the family so far. "Maia?" He tried to open the door but it was locked. "Maia Rose open this door!"

"One moment dad!" Maia yelled back. She needed privacy lately. Maia locked herself in the aqua blue and gray bedroom every chance she had. Brooke said it was normal; she did the same thing as a young teenager. Lucas hated it. Maia was his baby.

"_Maia, you can do it." Lucas stood at the end of the driveway, Maia on her bike right next to him. She had the look of fear on her face. She was five-years-old and Lucas, using the moments when the rest of the kids were at school to teach her to ride her bike without training wheels. Brooke stood on their front porch, watching with a look of fear on her face. "I won't let go, okay? I'll be right next to you the entire time."_

"_But daddy," tears fell from her green eyes, "I can't do this."_

"_Princess, you can do it. Don't you want to be like your brothers and Phoebe? When you can do this we can all go biking down to the River Court." It was a promise he made with all his kids. Until they could ride the bike without training wheels, they could not ride to the River Court. Brooke made sure of this. "Come on, show mommy how tough you are."_

"_Stay by me?" _

"_Every step of the way baby girl. I won't let go until you tell me too." He held out a pinking finger for her to do the same. "You want to try?"_

"_Uh huh." She nodded along. _

"_Lucas be careful with her!" Brooke warned. She had her camera in one hand and her phone in her pocket incase anything happened. _

_Ignoring Brooke's comments, Lucas spoke. "Okay, baby, now remember what I said. You have to peddle and when you want to break, peddle backwards. Okay?"_

"_Okay daddy." She nodded. "Ready, set, go!" _

_And she went. Up and down the cul-de-sac all afternoon. At first Lucas helped, he did as he promised and held on tightly to the bike seat but slowly he let go. He let her do it all on her own._

"_Slow down a bit, Maia." Brooke stood still, she didn't want to move incase something happened. _

"_Brooke, she's fine." Lucas wrapped her in his arms. _

"No one moment! Unlock his door!" He banged harder with his fist.

"What dad?" She slammed open the door, her once light brown hair was now dyed black.

If any of their kids was the worst with the teenage emotions it was Maia. Maia Rose was a fourteen-year-old terror. When she became a pre-teen, along with the biological changes, Brooke was ready to pull her hair out. She thought it was hard when Phoebe turned a teen but Maia was worse. She went through a phase were black was her favorite color and music with screaming noses often blasted from her room.

"Don't lock this door, you know that." Lucas warned. "Next time, the door is mine. You have thirty minutes. Be ready."

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't whatever me, young lady." He felt like his mother when he was disciplining the kids. "You're still grounded from earlier. I can always add on more."

"You wouldn't."

"Watch me Maia." Lucas didn't give her any more attention. He just walked away. "You are so lucky to get away from them, Brooke." Lucas joked. He loved them, it was true, but their attitudes were killing him lately.

"They're just not morning people. Can you blame them?"

"They scare me."

"Luke, teenagers scare everyone."

* * *

**So there it was. It isn't that good but I'm trying to get back into the flow of writing again. I just can't seem to get into it again, but I'm trying. Hope you all like it.**


End file.
